Agent Riley Matthews
by ReadingBAWSE
Summary: Riley vanished 5 years ago, only her parents knowing where she went. Now she's back following up a stolen art case and guess who the stolen art belongs to
1. Prolouge

This is a new story, hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own GMW, sadly.

Riley's POV

I got a black envelope in the mail, it has a gold FBI sticker to seal it. But why would FBI send me a card? I put the card in my room at walk to school, I'm already running late reading the card could make me miss first period. I get to school and open my locker to get my history things out when I see a note on top of my books. What with all the notes today?

 **To Riley**

 **I have made my** **decision. Meet us at Topanga's at 5.**

 **From Lucas**

My heart starts racing, he's finally made his decision. But then it hits me, he might not choose me and I start worrying. School flew by and I raced home to pick what I was going to wear when I see the black envelope, I better do this first. I grab the envelope and go into the kitchen where my dad and mum are talking.

"Hi, I got a card from the FBI but I thought I would read it with you" I say. They look up at each other with worried looks.

"Come here sweetie" Dad beckons me over, I sit between them and open the card

 **To Riley Matthews,**

 **You have been handpicked to become an agent of the FBI.**

 **If you agree to come you will become one of the top agents we have here at the FBI.**

 **You will be training with 9 other teenagers and at the end you will be able to choose your agent groups, one from each group will get a licence to kill. So work hard and you might be the lucky one.**

 **Training starts on Friday the 7** **th** **of July in Washington DC.**

 **From Director Poppy**

I look at my parents, this is huge but I don't know what to do. If I say yes and Lucas picks me I will have to leave.

"Can I think about it?" I ask my parents

"Yes honey" My Dad replies, his eyes are watering and my mums are glassy. I walk into my room and decide just to wear some jeans and a tank top. This could to decide my whole future, if Lucas picks me I will stay in New York and if he doesn't I'm not really sure.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I get to Topanga's and I see everyone, my heart starts racing and I sit next to Maya. Lucas stands up and begins.

"My choice was from the heart and I hope it doesn't ruin our friendships" Lucas begins pacing in front of us.

"Huckleberry, stop moving and tell us" Maya yells at him and a wide grin appears on his face, Oh no.

"Maya I choose you, it's always been you from the start" Lucas says. We all just sit there gobsmacked, but what does he mean by 'it's always been you from the start' does that mean he never liked me? I couldn't handle it and I ran out and back home, I run into the kitchen and tell my parents I'll start packing, tears falling from my eyes.

But that was the past this is me, 5 years later.


	2. Chapter 1- Mission Home

**Hey guys,**

 **thanks for the reveiws from** Jrules19 **,** Anilovesbooks123 **and** Tyler'sPrincess

 **I would love review for this chapter to please thanks.**

 **Sadly i still do not own GMW**

It's been a year since I fully became a FBI agent and was awarded the license to kill in my team which isn't really an award more just a sentence to life with having to kill people. I have grown up and have died my hair to Ashburn and left it long. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I stayed in New York but all the things I think of a boring.

I walk into Ricky, Sammy and I's office and I see Ricky and Sammy having a thumb war, I laugh and walk to my desk. I think of how good my life is now after leaving New York, I mean I miss my family but I always go and visit them for a week during Christmas being careful not to bump into certain people but I have 2 great besties that I met the first day of training and been friends ever since that always keep me distracted.

Ricky (Ri-Ri) is the strongest of the group but isn't very tactical he just throws punches and kicks without thinking beforehand and that's probably why I'm the one with the license to kill sadly, Ricky has brown shaggy hair, brown eyes and a jawline line that could crack a skull but I don't really want to find out if my theory is true.

My other bestie is Sammy the brains of the group who usually stays in the office talking to us by head gear while finding all the details by his 3 computer screens, he has black hair with a side fringe, hazel eyes and is the most sassy person I know.

Ricky looks up from the game and instantly loses.

"Hey! I was distracted" Ricky yelled

"Hey you're the one checking out Miss walk in late over there" Sammy teased

"Hey I'm only like 5 minutes late" I say glaring at Sammy

"Gurl look at the time" Sammy replies, I look and its 9:30! Even Ricky doesn't get to the office that late.

"Looks like we will have to have a coronation for Queen Late" Ricky teases. I glare at him, he can be so annoying. I go to say something when Director Poppy comes in, we all immediately stand up.

"Director Poppy, sir" We chant

"I have a case for you, its missing art that's happening all over New York" Director Poppy starts, we all look at each other. I start to worry, if Maya became an artist like Shawn was telling me last Christmas then what if I run into her and Lucas, they're the reason I left New York.

"I know all of you are originally are from New York and that's why I want you to take the case" Director Poppy adds

"Okay we'll take it" I blurt out, my stupid big mouth.

"Great your plane leaves at 12 today in first class" Director Poppy smiles

"You already booked it?" Ricky asks

"I know you guys never turn down a mission and if you did I would just send another team" Director Poppy says as he hands me the folder and the tickets.

"Good luck" Director Poppy adds before he leaves

"Sir Yes sir" We chant

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I'm waiting at the airport for Sammy and Ricky they're 20 minutes late.

"Sorry where late" Sammy gasped

"Yeah Mr perfectionist had to think out every outfit" Ricky chuckled as Sammy shot him a death glare that shut Ricky up straight away, Sammy needs to teach me that.

"All good I already checked us in" I say and we walk through into the sitting area. One of the benefits of being FBI is we don't have to go through the scanning thingy. Because were late our plane boarding line has already started so we join the back and just stand there quietly before entering the plane. First class has single seats and 1 table seat where we're sitting, Sammy and I sit on one side and Ricky on the other.

"Hey why doesn't anyone want to sit next to me?" Ricky asks

"Because you stink" Sammy laughs. Ricky glares at him but it has no effect but to burst Sammy and I into laughter, Ricky's 'glares' look like someone who is constipated trying to poo. Ricky sits there unamused and it makes it even funnier. Sammy and I finally calm down to see a red faced Ricky.

"Aw is Ri-Ri upset" I tease and Ricky gives me a 'glare' and I start laughing again until I remember where we are flying to.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We set up our hotel room into our HQ, setting up Sammy's computers and going through the facts before setting off to the crime scene. While Ricky is driving Sammy gets a phone call and tells us to drop him off at 633 Cucumber road for the questioning.

After we drop him off Ricky and I head to the newest crime scene 'Madame Art'. We show up and the police clear off knowing that the pros are here, we walk in and start looking around.

"Miss where is the tea?" Ricky says in a British accent and when I look at him he has a picture covering his face and the rest of his body in a pose, I roll my eyes and keep looking around when Ricky goes "My bae is H-A-W-T!" with one arm around a statue.

"I can't believe I used to like you" I exclaim and go back to looking around

"I'd like to go back to that" Ricky replies

"Go back to what?" I ask innocently and Ricky just smirks. We search for about an hour more with no luck.

"The police probably already have everything we might as well just go to the question and then to the police department" Ricky says

"Yeah" I answer

We walk out and into the car to go to the questioning.

When we get there all we can hear is crying so Ricky walks in first.

"Sammy! Already got the poor girl crying" Ricky laughs and sits next to Sammy and all Sammy does is glare and Ricky shuts up.

"Sammy how could you be so cruel?" I ask as I walk in "Hi I'm…" I start

"Riley!" Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle gasp.

"Oh" I say as I look at their shocked faces, I didn't even make it through one day before seeing them and I usually get away with it for a week.


	3. Chapter 2- Enemy or Friend?

**Hey guys thanks for the reveiws from my last chapter! Shout out to:**

 **RucasLover**

 **nmendivil30**

 **Anilovesbooks123**

 **Jrules19**

 **You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

My heart is racing, they're all there. The only people in New York I never wanted to see again and now they're all there at the same time, I've got to get out of here.

"It looks like you guys have everything under control here, I'll just go to the police department and see what they found" I say

"Oh Riley is wimping out of a questioning" Ricky tease and I shot him a glare and walked out. I might have been able to handle 1 of them in there but they're all in there.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

All the Police department found was a strand of hair that will take 2 days to analyse. I text Ricky the details and he said I could visit my family.

I go in through the bay window having to stop for all the memories were coming back, I start crying and Auggie pops his head in.

"Riley!" Auggie exclaimed, he may be 14 but he still is over joyed when he sees me.

"Hey Aug's" I reply as I hug him

"What are you doing here?" Auggie asks "It's not Christmas"

"I have a case here and I thought I would see you" I answer him, he pulls my arm and drag me into the living room.

"Hey everyone Riley is here" Auggie yells, I trail in behind him and Maya is there hanging with Shawn. I look away from her and focus on everyone who is greeting me. I tell them why I'm here and about what we've found when Maya drags me into my old room.

"Why are you so casual if you haven't been in for 5 years?" Maya asks sitting down at the bay window, I sit down next to her not knowing what to do. If I tell her that I come here for a week every Christmas that will hurt her which will lead to her asking why I didn't visit her and I'll have to tell her I left because of all of them. So I decide to just look at the ground.

"Did you not hear me?" Maya asks, the frustration in her voice make me jump.

"I come here every Christmas for week so they've all seen me" I blurt out and I see a tear escape Maya's eye.

"Why didn't you visit me?" Maya asks, holding back the tears.

"Well 5 years ago I had a choice to join FBI and leave New York or stay and when Lucas chose you I left… I couldn't handle seeing you guys when I came down to visit so I just avoided you" I answer and the tears just come flooding out of Maya. I put my arm around her to comfort her and she accepts. I hold her for a while and then let go.

"You okay" I ask her and Maya looks at me with regret.

"I'm sorry…" Maya starts

"Don't you dare apologies, it was my choice you guys just pushed me to the path I'm on now" I say

"Can we be friends still?" Maya asks "or maybe go back to best friends"

"I would love to be friends but you might have to fight Sammy to be my bestie again" I joke and we laugh. It feels good to have Maya back but I still have to face the rest of them.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask

"Yeah sure what you need?" Maya asks

"When we do questioning with you can we do it without… the others?" I ask

"Yeah sure but what's with… the others?" Maya says and we burst into laughter. I missed this

 **Sorry that this is a short chapter but it felt like a good spot to end it bye!**


	4. Chapter 3- Truth

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you for the reviews from my last chapter from**

 **Anilovesbooks123**

 **LittleMissBookwormBrainiac**

 **KissinTexas**

 **Jrules19**

 **beatzlc**

 **Tyler'sPrincess**

 **jaleftwich**

 **Cayla**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **I'm not sure about ships yet but I'll see.**

Ricky and I are watching a movie while were waiting for Sammy to get back Ricky is wearing a plain blue v-neck shirt and some jeans where his badge is and slacks I'm wearing my usual a maroon singlet and black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with my badge on it, as we watch the movie I see Ricky is really into it but I'm not paying attention because the past few days are all settling in. I saw the gang all at once and hopefully becoming friends with Maya again, my life in New York is slowly rebuilding and Shawn and Katy helped a lot by not telling Maya even though they picked me up from the airport on and take me there.

"So you and Maya are going to be friends again?" Ricky asks turning to me

"Yeah, I thinks so" I answer giving him a soft smile. He starts to say something when Sammy bursts through the door.

"We need to go to the crime scene" Sammy yells

"Why?" Ricky asks

"We missed something" Sammy replies with a concerned look on his face. His glasses are dangling off and I know he means something is happening but how come his shirt is crinkled? Ever since I met Sammy I've known that he is crazy about crinkles on his shirt and why is he wearing sweat pants? Sammy Ko Suspen has never worn skinny jeans before but I push it to the back of my mind, I'll ask him later.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We got to the scene and Sammy walks directly to a picture and starts fiddling around it.

"Here" Sammy says handing me an ID card and I recognise the face immediately Charlie Gardner.

"What's this have to do with anything?" I ask "And how did you know where to look?"

"Yeah and why did you have such a concerned look on your face to find an id?" Ricky asks

"I think the person on this ID card has something to do with all the missing art work and how I know where to find it is none of your business" Sammy snorts as he shoots us a death glare and it goes quiet until we hear the entrance open and close.

"People are here" I whisper as we back away

"RILEY!" someone yells, I turn around to see Lucas, Zay, Farkle, Smackle and Maya standing there.

"How could you not tell us that you left because of us?" Lucas asks, the tone of his voice shaky and full of hurt

"I-I'm sorry" I stutter

"Well you should be!" Farkle yells, I fight to hold back the tears when I hear Ricky scolding them.

"You people can't come in here and yell at a Federal Agent or a FBI agent, you have no right yes maybe she left because of you and it probably hurt you but imagine what she felt huh? In the dorms I was the room next to her and for the first 3 months she cried herself to sleep every single night and you guys think you can just barge in here?" I never heard Ricky sound so serious and look so serious.

"I don't care! She left us!" Lucas yells as he starts to walk towards me, Sammy runs to my side and so does Ricky. Lucas grabs their shoulders and pushes them to the side and I panic, I pull my gun out and point it at his head.

"I left mostly because of you and come back as an FBI agent trying to do my job and solve a case and this is how you treat me huh?" I just let the tears out

Lucas laughs "You won't do anything"

"Friar you don't know how much I've changed" I state as glaring at him "I have a license to kill and a reason to kill you as you hit two agents so I would start talking about why you here"

Lucas steps back and the gang look shocked probably thinking what happened to their Smiley Riley? Well she left when I left New York and she won't be coming back, I put the gun back into my pocket and look over to Maya.

"I thought we were becoming friends again?" I ask Maya "And you go and tell them"

"She didn't" Farkle buts in "Charlie Gardner did"

"Charlie Gardner?" Sammy asks Farkle

"Yes" Farkle answers.

"This guy: Sammy asks showing him the ID

"Yes" Farkle answers

How did Charlie find out? What is his ID doing here?

What is Charlie Gardner up too these days?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We're looking at Charlie Garners report and well it's squeaky clean. He hasn't even got a parking ticket like what human could not get a parking ticket?

"Well this is a dead end" Ricky says looking board out of his mind. "The worst thing he has ever done is call a fake sick day and instead of having fun like usual fake sick day callers do he goes and visits his aunt in hospital"

"Why would an intern be at an art gallery especially as he is an intern for a hospital?" I ask

"Maybe for personal interest" Ricky answers

"But why would he bring his ID card?" I ask

"He could of forgot it" Sammy says

"But how did you know where it was and why would he hide it behind a painting" Ricky asks Sammy and we look to him

"Fine, this guy told me he knew someone in this art stealing operation and he stole there ID care and left it in the furthest painting away" Sammy reveals

"What was the guy's name?" Ricky asks

"Joshua Matthews" Sammy answers

"What!?" I say what is my uncle doing?

"Do you know him?" Sammy asks

"He's my Uncle" I tell them and we sit back. All these question where flying around in my head.

What is Charlie up to?

What else does my brother know?

How did my brother know who to tell?

Why didn't Josh tell me?  
I don't know the answer now but I sure as hell will find out.


	5. Chapter 4- Josh

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry it took so long to update**

 **jaleftwich**

 **Tyler'sPrincess**

 **Jrules19**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Josh's POV**

-1 week ago-

I'm late, I knew I forgot to do something last night I just couldn't figure out what. I get the NYC News and run to my desk just before my boss does a check to make sure everyone is here. Mrs Gooben (my boss) is really strict but someone I admire and hope to succeed like them in my writing business. Mrs Gooben finishes the roll and starts to go back to her office when she yells

"Mr Matthews my office now" I immediately stand up and rush to her office.

"I have an important story for you to follow" Mrs Gooben addresses

"Okay" I answer

"Here is the file and I want it on Friday" Mrs Gooben says as she gives me the file I nod and go back to my desk.

 **Madame's art**

 **A young artist first gallery is on**

 **Artist: Maya Hart**

 **Degree: Art**

 **Background: Went to Abigail Adam's High school and graduated in 2019. Attended NYU majoring in Art and graduated in 2023. Daughter of Katy Hart Hunter and Shawn Hunter, associates with Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus, Zay Babineaux and Isadora Smackle.**

I put the file down wincing at the memory of the night Riley decided to leave. Riley was crying her eyes out for two reasons, 1 she was leaving her family and 2 about Lucas's descion. I haven't spoken to any of them since and I am dreading that I will have to go back there but I swear to god if Lucas is there someone needs to put the ambulance on speed dial because nobody should make anyone feel this way especially if it involves my niece.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I arrive at the exhibit and head right in. I look at some of the paintings, there amazing Maya is a really good artist. I look around a spot Maya who is wearing her hair in a high messy bun, a dark green long sleeve shirt that is tucked in with a short black skirt, black stilettoes and make up. Maya really has grown up.

"Hello I am from NY News and I was wondering if I could get an interview for some of your paintings" I say as Maya turns around

"J-Josh?" Maya stutters

"Yes, so about the art" I repeat

"Oh yes, well I painting things that either happen in my life or I see" Maya answers still staring at me.

"What about this painting, the star of the show?" I ask pointing to a painting of two girls crying, one with brown hair and one with blonde. They are both crying and they're hair looks like Ying and Yang.

"That's Riley and I" Maya starts "From when she left because she came and said good bye to me"

"Oh" I say, I didn't know how much this must've hurt Maya. We just kind of stand there awkwardly so I decide to quickly change the subject.

"What about this painting?" I asks pointing to another painting with six teens all sitting in a circle in a sunflower meadow all laughing or smiling.

"That's what could have been if Riley never left" Maya tells me, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Every painting is under the influence of Riley" Maya addresses as a single tear falls from her eyes.

We just stand there until Maya goes and talks to other people. I walk around to look at all the pictures when I see Charlie Gardner looking suspicious. He looks around then nods at two men on opposite sides of the room, Charlie then attaches something to the back of the painting of Riley and Maya Ying and Yang hair. I begin to walk over when the lights turn off except for a red light flashing where Charlie was, I hear screaming and then lights turn back on and Charlie, the two guys and the painting are gone. I see Charlie's ID card and hide it behind a painting next to the one that's missing and I head out. I turn into an alley way when someone grabs my mouth and everything goes black.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I open my eyes and everything is just a blur until all the memories come rushing back and my heart starts pumping, I look around but there nothing much here. There is a door on the left, the room is white with no windows. There is a table in front of me and I'm strapped to a chair. I look down at myself and I am wearing new clothes. I am wearing a tight white shirt and white ripped jeans. I hear a clank and a man walks in, he is very muscular and is wearing a suit behind him walks in Charlie wearing the same thing he was before, a black jumper and navy blue jeans, a grey beanie and scarf with black nikes.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to act confident, hopefully they won't see right past my mask.

"The famous Josh Matthews" Charlie exclaims

"I'm not famous" I state.

"In Riley's eyes you're legendary" Charlie smirks

"What do you want with my niece" I ask

"Nothing unless you tell anybody about what you saw" Charlie answers

"Riley's a FBI agent you couldn't do anything to hurt her" I snort

"I won't be hurting her physically more like the death of her uncle being pain to her mentally" Charlie tells me with a look in his eyes that I have never seen before. There full of evilness.

"Okay" I tell him "But what if people find out will you hurt me then even if I didn't do anything" I ask

"No" Charlie answers "Now leave" Charlie says pointing to the door I get up and walk off. My mind full of possibilities and pain.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I get home and put my keys in the pot and slouch on my couch, pondering on what to do when the phone rings.

"Hello" I say

"Hey Josh" I hear a girl voice at the end  
"Riley?" I ask

"Yes" Riley answers

*sigh* "What do you want?" I ask

"You think I would call for something?" Riley asks sounding hurt

"Yeah…" I answer unsure of what she means

"You're such a good guesser!" Riley chirps "Can you tell Auggie that we will pick out his present when I get to New York"  
"You're coming to New York" I stutter

"Yeah for a case on missing art work" Riley replies and everything comes rushing back

"Hello?" Riley asks

"Oh yeah sorry um yeah I'll tell him" I answer

"Great bye" Riley says and the phone goes dead, I know what I have to do.

I finish the call with my friend to stay over at his and go to my room. I get changed into a black shirt, black jeans and some black nikes. I run to my drawers and grab the safe out. I unlock 34 56 72 and see my gun, I stop for a minute making sure I want to do this and the answer is yes. I grab the gun a slide it into my back pocket. Riley got here with her team 2 days ago and is staying at Kirko Resort, I run the plan through my head. Find Sammy or Ricky and tell them about the ID card and that that person has something to do with the missing art then run to my friend's house and stay there for 3 days until leaving for Philadelphia for a 'holiday' with my parents. I grab my leather jacket with a navy blue hoodie attached to it and put it on and I look at my apartment one last time before I leave.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

I'm walking down the street to the Kirko Resort when I see Sammy up ahead, I start jogging up to him before slamming him into the wall in the alleyway.

"I-I don't have a-anything" Sammy stutters

"Look it's me" I say looking up

"Josh?" Sammy asks

"Yes, now there is an ID card hidden behind the painting closet to the one that's missing, the guy on it has something to do with it but I don't know what" I tell him

"Okay, but why couldn't you tell Riley?" Sammy asks

"Blackmail" I answer "Now go" I instruct him before taking off in the other direction. No one can know I was…

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Everything went black. I don't know what happen but all I can remember is black.

I open eyes and I am strapped to a chair, I look down to see my pants ripped. They couldn't let my pants survive could they, whoever they are. I start to struggle to try and get out when some grabs my head and hold it.

"Couldn't wait to tell someone could you?" Someone laughs

"Who's there?" I ask

"Your worst nightmare" Charlie says right in my face.

"No, my worst nightmare is your breath" I joke which earns me a hit

"You are going to pay for that" Charlie yells "I told you not to tell anyone"

I just laugh nervously not knowing what to say.

"Now it's time for you punishment…

-MEANWHILE-

 **Riley's POV**

We got back from the police department to find our hotel room completely trashed. We stand there before looking around to see what they took.

"Case file is missing" Ricky says

"What are we going to do?" Sammy asks

"I don't know you're the Brainiac" Ricky jokes and receives a death glare as a response.

We all find ourselves in the middle of the room looking at the damage when I get an idea.

"I know what to do" I say

"Well that's a first" Ricky teases. I elbow him in the gut and he yelps while Sammy laughs

"We should go check the cameras" I state "To find out who did this"

They nod and we walk to the door I open it to find Josh standing there all bashed up. He has a black eye with a ring of sticky yellow around it, a bloody nose, a swollen lips, a deep cut across his left arm and grazes you can see through the hole of his pants. He looked up with a look in his eyes I hope I will never see again, his hand was trembling holding a gun and my mind goes wild with thoughts.

"Josh what happened?" I ask

"T-Talk i-inside plea-se" Josh stutters and I immediately let him in, Josh sits on the couch before explaining everything.


	6. Chapter 5- I don't date criminals

**Thank you everyone for reading! This is a bit of a short chapter but I like it like this so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you** **jaleftwich** **for reviewing!**

We sit there listening to what Josh has been through and I am horrified about what these people did to Josh. From stealing paintings to threating people's lives and the ones they love! What happened to Charlie to make him do all of these things? I am quickly snapped out of my thoughts to see Josh passed out on the couch.

"We need to get him to a hospital" I say

"You think?" Ricky says "Riley and I will carry him down while Sammy, you call the police and get some officers to guard his hospital room"

"Why can't I carry him?" Sammy asks, we look at him and he understands. Sammy is smart and everything but being strong just isn't his forte.

Ricky and I grab Josh's arms, his left on my shoulder and right on Ricky's.

"We can't just take him down the lobby looking this" I state

"Your right!" Ricky answers instantly dropping Josh's arm leaving me here to hold him, the jerk! Ricky comes back with a beach hat and sunnies with dark shades, we place them on Josh and he almost looks awake.

"He's drunk" Ricky says and I know what he means. We walk out the door a down the hall to the elevator, we enter the elevator and I let out a sigh there's no one on the elevator which will make this easy but I spoke too soon. An elderly couple walk in and we stand in silence, they give us a look and we give them a smile. When we get on ground floor we burst out of the elevator not wanting to stay there anymore. We get to the car and strap Josh in in the backseat, Sammy comes out 5 minutes later and sits with Ricky in the front and I sit with Josh in the back. We speed off towards the hospital.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We change clothes before heading off to where Josh shot the guy to see what happened. Sammy is wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans, He's wearing slacks and a hoodie with his badge hanging off his jeans.

Ricky is wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, he's also wearing white converses with his badge on his shirt.

I am wearing a candy floss pink sweater that's too big for me and white ripped skinny jeans, I am also wearing black Nikes and a beanie with my gun and badge attached to my jeans.

I'm sitting in the car with the past few days flying through my head, seeing the old gang and Josh, poor josh. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Ricky asks the correct way to pronounce 'egg' I just laugh and go back to staring out the window, when did life get so cruel?

We get to wear Josh says he was taken, it is an old neglected toy factory near the harbour. I swear this is where most crime bosses are. We walk in through the side door and I immediately take my gun out just in case and so does Ricky, Sammy just awkwardly stands in the middle of us. Sammy didn't take any course in guns and fighting. That's why he ususally stays back at HQ and guides Ricky and I through the ear thingies. I don't know what they are called but if you ask Sammy he will give you a massive lecture, it is even more boring than my dad's idea for a fun activity: a history pop quiz. I shall say no more.

We walk past the toy making stations, or what's left of it. I see a door open near the far left with light coming out, I give them a signal and Ricky and I start moving. I turn back to see Sammy just standing there shaking, I give him a nod and he understands what it means. Ricky and I slip through the door leaving Sammy on the lookout, we walk into a clean white area. Everything from the ceiling, walls, and door knobs everything was white. We walk down the hall and turn left to see a door with 2 men standing and 1 on the ground dead, the one Josh shot. I give Ricky a nod and we burst in.

"Put your hands up" I yell and they turn, there is a man with tattoos all across his face. He is wearing baggy jeans and a tight black singlet. I look to the other man and I see Charlie, boy has he changed. Charlie is wearing a white suit with a black tie and pocket square. Black slacks and gelled hair match his suit.

"Charlie?" I ask flirtatious

"Now you like me, huh?" Charlie asks, that's when I make my move. I slide behind him and grabs his neck, pointing the gun to his head.

"I don't date criminals!"

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!**


	7. Chapter 6- What happened to Charlie?

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks** **.assassin** **and jaleftwich02 for the reviews you're A-MAZ-ING!**

Charlie stands there gobsmacked with my gun to his head. Ricky has his gun to his partner watching out for any movements.

"Riley Matthews with a gun! Never thought I would see that" Charlie teases

"That's a thought, this is reality" I yell

"Need some ice with that burn?" Ricky asks Charlie which earns him a glare

"What happened to you?" I ask Charlie

"Like you care!" Charlie smirks

"You're right, I don't care but this will help with a case so spill" I instruct

"Fine"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **-New Year's eve-**

I knew that Riley still liked Lucas but I was too happy she was mine so I pushed it to the back of my mind, I regret that.

I knew it was happening when Riley dragged Farkle upstairs. We all went to the roof top to see what was happening, I sat with Auggie because it was near a door so when it happens I will slip out. I was hoping it wouldn't happen but it did. At the stroke of midnight Farkle yelled the sentence that made my whole life fall into tiny pieces. How come Lucas gets everything? I slip out and don't turn back, I will get my revenge on Lucas Friar but Riley she couldn't help it and hopefully one day she'll see me for who I am.

 **-Freshman year-**

I know everyone thinks I went to a different school but I didn't and I am still in the same history class as everyone it's just no one cares. I observe Riley, Lucas and Maya and it hurts me to see Riley get hurt but then the hope be reborn but Lucas, the one that will pay. Lucas is worse than Satan for what he is doing to the two girls, crushing there hope than bringing it back. I don't know if Lucas knows this or not but I don't care, he will get what he deserves.

I come to school on a normal Monday and walk into my last period of the day- history. It's my favourite subject because I get to look at Riley but she isn't there and we have a relief teacher. The gang doesn't seem to know what's happening either, she's probably just sick. That theory soon drowns when I come to History two weeks later and Mr Matthews is back. Straight away Lucas puts his hand up.

"Sir, where's Riley?" Lucas asks

"You should know" Mr Matthews snaps, Lucas looks hurt and now Mr Matthews is my favourite teacher.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Lucas asks

"It's all your fault" Mr Matthews yells "You broke my baby girl's heart and now she's gone!"

I'm hoping that doesn't mean gone permantly and from the look of the class they don't want that either.

"Is she being over dramatic over not being chosen?" Maya asks calmly

"Oh I don't know why don't you ask her? Oh wait you can't she's gone!" Mr Matthews snaps

Farkle stands up and looks directly at Lucas. "What did you do to her Face?" Farkle asks

"I-I don't know" Lucas stutters

"You broke her heart Friar and now she's gone" Mr Matthews snaps, he then walk to the five handing them a piece of paper.

"W-were out of your class?" Farkle stutters

"Well it was just going to be Lucas but why don't you all join him it's not like you guys cared" Mr Matthews says as they stand up. They all stand there in shock and I'm sitting here happier than anything ever.

They all trudge out and Sarah raises her hand. "Mr Matthews where is Riley?"

"Riley left New York and moved to Washington DC for a special schooling programme and she wouldn't have gone if those jerks treated her nicer" Mr Matthews explained.

"Now in Belgium 1831…" Mr Matthews started and you could hear a loud NO from the hall outside, probably from Farkle.

Then it set in, Riley isn't coming back because of Lucas and he is going down.

 **-Graduation-**

I graduated and now I am going to school! Not a normal college though I am going to get Lucas back. I will be trained how to fight, use a gun and decrepit simple codes. After training I can start a group to do whatever criminal activity I want and become a full member of the 7th sense. I know it's not ideal but whatever, Lucas wasn't going to get much when he just ruined my life just a lot of taunting during high school but ruining Riley's life that is when he deserved much worse.

 **-Agent of the 7** **th** **sense-**

I am now an agent of the 7th sense and is one of the big bosses because I smashed everyone else in my class. I am going to steal paintings from artists across America and Maya Hart then frame it on Lucas its genius. I made a crew with 2 guys that hate painting, 3 guys that new Lucas when he was in Texas and was bullied by them and 1 guy that just hated Lucas, my perfect team! We started stealing simple paintings and then went into big ones. After 2 years of that we stole one of Maya's and everything fell into place…

 **OH SNAP!**


	8. Chapter 7- For me?

**Hey everybody!**

 **This is a really short chapter but I will hopefully be finished the next chapter soon and it will be a conversation between the old gang.**

 **Thanks**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **mystery girl**

 **Guest**

 **jaleftwich02**

 **.assassin**

 **for reviewing and btw lucas and maya are together on this and it will stay that why but I was wondering do you guys want ricky and riley to date? Bye**

 **Riley's POV**

I can't believe Charlie has done this all for me. I don't know if I should be creeped out or thank full because for months I cried myself to sleep and it was Sammy and Ricky that helped me get through it. Everyone is in dead silence staying in the same postion when I slowly take my gun down and put it back in my built.

"You did this for me?" I ask Charlie

"I may not have been your closet friend but I cared for you" Charlie replies, that's all I need to hear. I pull him in for a hug, at first it startles him but then he softens into it. I pull away and look at Ricky who pulls his gun down.

"Sorry…" I start

"For what?" Charlie ask

"For being part of the cause for you throwing your life away" I finish

"No don't be it was my choice plus Lucas is an idiot anyway" Charlie answers and I laugh that is so true.

"You are still going to jail for theft though" I tell him and he nods. I give Ricky a look and he grabs out his phone to call the police. I walk to the two men and put the hands behind their back and tie them together.

"You have the right to a lawyer and of you can't afford one we will provide one, anything you do or say will add to your charges" I recite and take them out. Sammy sees us coming and opens the door, we sit them down on some crates while we wait for the police. The police come and put the group in separate cars, we talk to them for a bit and then they leave.

"We solved the case!" Sammy cheers

"Yeah now we can go back to Washington" Ricky yells high fiving Sammy.

"I just have one for thing to do" I say and they look at me confused. But I know what I'm doing, I can't leave without telling the old gang the truth, not a second time.


	9. Chapter 8- Good ol' days

**Hello everybody,**

 **I am so sorry for the late post but I've been stressed at school thank god holidays are nearly here.**

 **Thank you Guest, mystery girl, Guest, jailftwich02 and Jrules19 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

 **A special thanks to Guest who gave me the idea of someone fainting!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

We headed back to the apartment and Sammy and Ricky soon left to go to a bar. I got changed into a navy blue blouse with grey ripped skinny jeans and nikes. I braided my hair into a headband braid and let the rest out. I grabbed my phone and slid it into my back pocket and my badge into my front. I walked outside the hotel and called for taxi while my mind recited what I was going to tell them.

 _The reason I left you guys was partly Lucas's choice but I felt like my feelings where being put to the back burner like no one cared anymore. I would ask you guys to hang out but you would always say you were busy and I knew about your guys secret meet ups. I'm not a complete basket case but I wanted to tell you so this can lay to rest._

The taxi pulled up outside Maya's art studio and I paid the driver. I got out of the car and I started shaking, _pull it together Matthews_ I told myself. I took one step at a time till I reached the door I put my hand forward and knocked twice, I stood there and waited my knee's shaking like there's an earth quake on them. The door opened to reveal Smackle, _thank god._

"Riley?" Smackle asked me

"Hey, um can I come in?" I asked. Smackle replies with a quick head nod and moves aside to let me in. I walk through the hallway that was once white but know filled with splashes of different kinds of paint probably form Maya flicking paint brushes. At the end of the hallway the door is open with the sound of familiar voices echoing the room. I take a deep breath and follow Smackle in, the talking stops once they see me.

"The award for making a room go silence goes to… Riley Matthews!" Zay says which earns a glare from Lucas, Maya, Farkle and Smackle but I just laugh.

"Hey Riles" Maya greets

"Hi, I just came by because I thought you guys might want to know the reason I left" I replie

"Straight to the point, I like new Riley" Zay comments which I laugh at.

"You defintley haven't changed" I say stiffing my laughter.

"But Riles you already told me" Maya exclaims

"Half I told you half the reason" I correct. I take a deep breath and start.

"The morning of the day Lucas chose Maya I recived a black letter but I didn't think much of it so I went to school and when Lucas said he will choose that afternoon I got excited so when I went home I got ready when I say the card and I couldn't contain my curiosity so I went to read it with my parents it was an invitation to join the FBI" I pause and look at their faces until I go back to the story "I thought that if Lucas chose Maya I will leave because I will have nothing left because the months before I felt like my feelings were being put on the back burner and whenever I asked to hang out you were always busy and don't think I didn't know about the secret meet ups I wasn't a complete basket case"

"Riles I…" Farkle starts

"I haven't finished" I cut Farkle off. "So when Lucas chose Maya that was the final straw so I left"

"Riley I'm sorry" Lucas says

"Can it Friar" I snap "You broke my heart and you remember Charlie Gardner he's the one who stole everything so he could get back at you for hurting me because he was going to frame it on you"

Lucas just sits there a blank look on your face

"Riles I failed you" Farkle says before fainting

"Farkle!" Smackle screams, I run over and check his vitals.

"He's fine" I tell everybody. I pick him up and lay him on the couch, gee he may be tall but he is very light.

"Riley I'm sorry, I was supposed to be your best friend but I didn't help you and know I have to fight your new bestie to become your friend again" Maya says and I laugh

"Sammy isn't the best fighter you would most likely win" I replie.

"Riley" Lucas starts

"I said can it cowboy" I snap. Lucas tenses and stands up

"Let me finish" Lucas yells

"No, I don't want to hear it!" I yell just as loud

"Riley I don't care what you want I need to finish" Lucas screams

"I don't wanna hear" I yell

Lucas then pins me to the wall so I can't move

"You wanna test me" Lucas asks

I smirk and kick him in the balls, he wincies can falls to the ground. I dust myself off before turning to the others.

"I didn't want that to happen but oh well, I will escort myself out" I tell them. I hug them before walking out. I turn the street and start walking, the bar that Ricky and Sammy are at is only 3 blocks away. I turn the corner to hear footsteps coming behind me before everything goes black.

 **Oh snap someone got her!**


	10. Chapter 9- Failed her

**This is a very short chapter because its kinda like a bridge.**

 **Thanks Jrules19, Original-fanfic-for-you, jaleftwich02 and guest.**

 **Heads up to guest you gave me the idea for someone to faint.**

Maya's POV

I can't believe I let Riley down that much, that I hurt her so much she couldn't stay in New York. Farkle woke up about an hour later and is still in shock about what happened. Lucas is sore from Riley pinning him to the ground, you have to admit it's hilarious that Lucas goes around boasting that he's as strong as a horse but then Riley comes and slams him to the ground in under a second.

"We really hurt her didn't we?" Smackle asks

"Yeah," Zay starts "Riley was always so kind and loving to us and that was how we repay her"

There's a silence between us that I never thought Zay could make.

"Wow Zay's being serious!" I laugh

"And the moment is gone" Zay snaps glaring at me

"We should say sorry" Lucas pipes up

"You're not going anywhere Huckleberry" I snap

"Oh so your taking her side now! Maya I'm your boyfriend" Lucas yells standing up

"I'm doing what I should've done ages ago" I yell

"Then why didn't you?" Lucas snaps back at me and I'm stumped.

"You need to cool off Luke" Zay says

"You do" Lucas snaps

"Lucas you need to let Riley cool down before you see her" I tell him through gritted teeth. The door flings open revealing the two agents who were with Riley. I thinks it's Sam and Ricky.

"Have any of you seen Riley?" They ask in unison. We shake our heads

"Riley said she'd meet us at the bar 2 hours ago" The muscular one says, two hours! Time flies when your screaming at people.

"Calm down Ricky she'll be fine" The glasses dude tells him

"Jesus Sammy what if she's not" Ricky asks

"You're just so worried because you never told her you loved her and you think you might not get another chance!" Sammy snaps

"Ahem" I say and the two face me "Let's stop the bickering and go find her so muscles over her can tell her"

"Listen to her we'll find her so stop worrying you nincompoop" Sammy retorts and we all head out.

Riley's POV

My eyes droop open but I can't see anything is this what it feels like to be dead? Suddenly whatever I'm in stops and light floods into the compartment I'm in. Where the hell am I?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the bickering, I diecied to put Ricky and Riley together but I don't think Lucas will stay with Maya but let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10- Suprise

**Hello everyone,**

 **I'm sorry that I don't post much but it's near the end of the term so I have loads of assesments I'm trying to finish but here you go!**

 **Thank you RucasLover, Original-fanfic-for-you, jaleftwhich02, Kashirama, AngelGirl, KissinTexas, misxxlove14, beatzlc, guest, guest, guest and Muffincat61.**

 **A special thanks to jaleftwhich02 you review in every chapter and that is amazing! Your awesome. Anyway heres the new chapter,**

Ricky's POV

I can't believe Riley might be gone, I didn't even tell her my feelings and she's gone. Ugh she's so selfish! Sammy and I are looking around and Riley's old friends are tagging along. That Lucas guy keeps throwing me daggers as that blonde Maya is ranting to him, what the heck is that about? Does he think I'm gonna steal that chick from him? Puh-lease I have Riley well I will have Riley hopefully…

We've been searching for her for an hour when Sammy phone beeps. He looks at it and smiles.

"Hey Rick guess who the smarter person is?" Sammy asks

"Albert Einstein!" I yell, finally got something right! Everyone laughs but Sammy just rolls his eyes

"You're such a dope, anyways I found Riley" Sammy says and my heart starts racing. She's okay and now I know what I must do.

Riley's POV

Everything is all foggy and I hear some keys jiggling. I didn't know in heaven you needed keys I always thought god would go 'Let the door be open' or something. My body is laid on something soft, I knew clouds were beds for people on the other side beat that Sammy!

"Eric!" I hear someone yell

"Yes Cory" Eric answers, wait is that my uncle and dad. When did they die?

"I told you to take her here in secret not kidnap her!" My Dad answers, kidnap? When did we get to this conclusion aren't I dead?

"You said to bring her here without her knowing" Eric answers. Geese he's a smart ass.

"IF YOU WERE GOING TO KIDNAP HER DON'T PUT HER UNCONSIOUS!" My dad yells

"Shhh you're going to wake her" Eric replies, I hear loud steps before my dad yells "I GIVE UP!"

I open my eyes and sit up.

"So I'm not dead" I say, I see everyone roll their eyes "Well if you were walking then everything went black what would you think?"

"That I fell asleep?"Auggie asks, I glare at him. He is so annoying.

"See my nitch is fine" Eric states which gets a glare from my mum. My mum is the scariest person on the planet.

"Surprise!" My grandparents yell.

My eyes go wide, "What this for?" I ask

"For you birthday geese you're dumb" Auggie answers, he is certainly a teenager.

I'm about to say something but my mum cuts me off "We know it's not till next week but you'll be gone by then and you haven't had one with us for 5 years"

"Riley your awake?" My dad asks coming back to the room

"Yeah, I thought I was dead! I've seen things but when your walking and everything goes black its scary"

My dad nods before glaring at Eric an pulling him outside.

"Don't kill him he's my ride home" Josh yells. Josh has cleared up, his brusies are gone and hes wearing clean clothes, a beanie and sneakers with a black 'keep calm and eat pie' shirt with light blue jeans.

"You're looking better" I tell him

"You think?" Josh asks

"Wait what happened" Amy asks

"Josh was a witness at one of the thefts and the people found him" I tell them

Amy runs over to josh and cradles him.

"Oh my baby" Amy cries

"Yes! Morgan you owe me $20" Mum yells

"Dammit" Aunt Morgan says walking over and handing my mum a $20 bill.

"Why are you giving her money?" Alan asks

"We had a bet that my mum still thinks josh is a baby and I said no but Topanga said yes" Aunt Morgan answers

"A mother never feels there child is an adult" My mum says

"What?" Auggie asks as we all laugh.

My dad and Uncle Eric come through the door.

"Who's ready for cake?" Dad asks, we all cheer.

I walk over to Eric who was the only one who didn't cheer.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"I should be asking you! I'm sorry if I scared you" Uncle Eric answers before hugging me.

"Trust me least scariest thing ever" I laugh and we head over to the rest of the family.

Were about to eat cake when the door flings open to reveal Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Sammy and Ricky.

"Riley!" They all yell in unison.

"Yes?" I answer

"Where were you?" Sammy asks

"Well my uncle kidnapped me" I answer and everyone turns to Josh who just sits there gobsmacked.

"Wrong uncle" I state and they look to Eric who has a pillow in front of his eyes.

"If I can't see you, you can't see me!" Eric sings and we all laugh.

We finish off with cake when Ricky pulls me aside.

"Um, Riley there's something I need to tell you" Ricky starts rubbing his neck. My heart starts pounding and the only explanation I could think of was that he's leaving.

"Oh no you're leaving the team! I didn't know we were that bad, is this because I shamed you when you had to wear a diaper around as a punishment or" My ramble comes to a stop when Ricky's lips collide with mine and sparks fly I grab his shirt and pull him closer to intensify the kiss. We pull away breathless.

"I really like you Riley" Ricky says, I blush before replying

"I do too" I tell him, a goofy grin appears on his face and I have to use all my might to not to slap him. The door creaks in and Sammy looks at us before sitting right in the middle, he looks at me before turning to Ricky.

"Ricky if you hurt her I will use you as a human shield next gun raid" Sammy says before leaving.

"Who knew Sammy could be so scary" Ricky laughs and I laugh too. Finally something good happens in my life.

 **HA! I bet you all thought something bad was happening to Riley but no! MWHAHAAHAHAHAAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12- Shirts and mayo

**hey everyone, sorry for the way overdue update on the story i just had the worst writers block. So heres the next chapter and thank you for all the reviews.**

 **1 year later**

Here we go again, back to New York all over again. Stupid drug dealers and their stupid plans. Well I guess I should catch you all up, in the last year Smackle who now goes by Isadora and Farkle tied the knot, Ricky and I tried a relationship but that failed completely but were still friends, Sammy is still single poor guy and Lucas and Maya broke up after Maya found out she has feelings for Zay so now over at New York its hetic with drama and lucky for me guess where I'm going right now? You guessed it, NEW YORK! Can you hear the sarcasm?

"So Thompsons gang has taken over which neighbourhood?" Sammy's question snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Fuller cres" I answer before looking out the window of the private jet again. I pull my beanie down to try cover my eyes, a nervous habit I gained.

"Could you be less of a pig please?" Sammy snaps glaring at Ricky who stuffing his face with a burger.

"At least I'm not a cow like you" Ricky snaps back waving his hands around with a slob of mayo flies from the burger on to Sammy's Navy button up. Sammy catiously looks down to where the mayo stain is like he has been shot. Ricky looks at the stain in utter horror.

"YOU!" Sammy screeches pointing at Ricky "You did this!"

"I-Im sorry" Ricky stutters.

"Sorry isn't enough" Sammy yells before lunging at Ricky trying to strangle him. Even thought this was entertaining i have to stop Sammy before he kills Ricky because something tells me the court wont be impressed for someone killing another person over a shirt.

"Alright no killing each other" I say pulling them apart "And calm down Ricky"

"Are you telling me to calm down, he was the one trying to strangle me!" Ricky cries

"Yeah because you threw mayo on a $200 shirt" Sammy snaps

"At least I'm not the one who spent 200 dollars on a shirt" Ricky fires back

"Ooh that does it" Sammy cracks and lunges at Ricky again.

"Okay enough!" I yell "No killing anyone"

"Easy for you to say your the one with the liscence to kill" Ricky mutters

"Your right Ricky thanks for reminding me, I do have a liscence to kill" I smirk "Let's get him Sammy"

"NOOOOOO!" Ricky cries.

Sammy and I attacks him but not with punches, did i ever tell you that Ricky is super tickleish? We tickle him until he's crying for us to stop, we were about to keep tickling him when we hear someone cough. We turn around to see the director on the screen.

"Agents" Director Poppy says as we quickly stand up.

"Director Poppy, what a nice suprise, what you saw-" Sammy starts before Director Poppy cuts him off.

"What I saw was fine, I know how annoying Ricky is"

"Hey I'm right here!" Ricky wines

"Who said I didn't want you to hear?" Director Poppy asks

"Whatever" Ricky mutters before going back to his chair to finish his burger.

"Anyway i called with more information" Director Poppy starts "There was a witness and i believe Riley, you know him"

My eyes go wide "What? Who is he?" Dammit i was gonna try and avoid the drama with the old gang in New york.

"Zay Babinaux"

Oh you have got to be kidding me!

 **Just to inform you I'm not from New york so i dont know anything about places people live so i just made up fuller cres.**


	13. Chapter 13- Hold the dealth

**What is this? An update the next day? Yes it is! Well from the time where I live.**

Zay's POV

Huh, I thought Netflix and chill was supposed to help you calm down I guess being scared for your life is something that it doesn't qualify for and I'm even wearing a unicorn wanzie. To add to that the only people who talks to me now are Maya and Isadora and even then, it's hard for Isadora because Farkle is as pissed at me as much as Lucas is.

Now I bet your wondering why anyone would be mad at someone so handsome, witty, funny and smart well let me tell you one of the reasons they're so pissed at me is because I'm all those things. Man, I wish sugar was in New York she'd know what to do.

Anyway a few weeks ago Maya realised she had feelings for me and me being me was overjoyed considering I've had feelings for her since freshman year of highschool but kept quiet. So when she went to break up with Lucas he asked why and she told him she had feelings for me. That made Lucas confront me at Topanga's about it and because I'm honest unlike some people when it comes to feelings *cough* Lucas's feelings for a certain brunette in Washington *cough* and well Lucas got pissed and walked away with Farkle trolling behind him. Maya stayed well because we unofficially together and Isadora said and I quote 'True love shouldn't be messed with'. She said those in the scariest voice too, so what was probably supposed to be sentimental turned into a vow to make it happen at no cost.

I bet you wonder now why I'm scared for my life and no it's not Lucas because I think he finally got his head out of his ass an realised he had feelings for Riley considering he hasn't sent me any cruel texts, talk about breaking the brother hood rules. But I am a witness in a case with FBI's and stuff cause yesterday I went to a bar with my friend Marc and he walked out the back to the alley for a smoke so I stayed in the bar so I waited 10 minutes and when he didn't come back I got worried so I went to find him. I walked out the door to see him get shot 3 times by 3 different men with a lady standing behind them smirking. The lady lets call her Red lips walked in front of his body before telling him 'This is what happens when you don't pay up and too bad you were a regular'.

I gasped and they turned around and saw me so I ran, I have never ran that fast and I hope I never do. I called the police and soon after Marc's body was taken away, I always thought Marc might have been in some weird stuff but I never thought it would kill him. The police put me in a witness protection house and told me tomorrow an FBI agent will come and question me. Well today's tomorrow and no sign of them.

I hear a ding telling me my popcorns ready so I paused the fuller house to go grab it. I walk into the kitchen which consist of a small classic white fridge, an oven and microwave with 2 shelves and a small black table in the centre. Its not like the usual kitchens I work in, oh did I tell you I'm a professional chef. Following in my Mama's steps my family always says. I grab the popcorn and start walking to the couch when I pass the doorway. I knob is moving so I put the popcorn down and grab a bat before opening the door.

"Ahh!" The intruders scream.

"Yeah you better scream" I yell back "I got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it"  
"Chill babe" One of the intruders say

"Yo, I don't know what your talking bout I have a girlfriend or not really more like an unofficial girlfriend but you know" I begin to ramble before I'm cut off.

"Isiah your rambaling again" Another intruder says.

Wait Isiah, only one person calls me that "Smackle?"

"Its Isadora to you!" She exclaims before walking in wearing a green blouse, dress pants and black heels with her hair in a bun. She walks straight to the couch before plopping down on it.

"Don't you remember the lecture she gave us about it" Farkle laughs before following her and sitting down next to her. Before you as what he's wearing well it's the usual, a plain black and white tux but I guess that what he has to do now he's the ceo of Minkus international. But boy do I remember that lecture probaley because it was 3 hours long!

"Great, make yourselves at home!" I snap sarcastically

"How the hell do you recongise Isadora's voice but not your girlfriends?" Maya wines stepping into the light. Wow she looks great, shes wearing a red flair dress with lace of the top half, she has on a pair of ankle boots and her hair in a French braid.

"Well you see she- wait girlfriend?" I say

"Well duh" Maya laughs before kissing me on the cheek. "Oh popcorn!"

"Get your hands off" I yell pointing the bat at her

"Hey you agreed to date me now you share" Maya states poking her tongue at me before sitting next to Isadora.

"I would start making your stash now" Another person chuckles. I turn to the voice and my eyes widen.

"Lucas! Please don't hurt me" I cry

"You realise you're the one with the bat" He smirks

"Yeah but I don't have the desire to kill you unlike you" I snap before running to sit next to Maya.

Lucas laughs before closing the door and sitting on the seat across from us. And to answer all your fan girl questions Lucas is wearing a pair of boots, so washed out jeans and you guessed it a blue shirt!

"Wait how did you guys find me this is supposed to be a safe house" I gasp

"We got the police to give us your address because someone needs to tell you something" Farkle answers

"Yeah" Lucas says clearing his throat "I just want to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did, I guess I was just upset because it I was being dumped for my best friend even though I had feelings for Mayas best friend I just didn't know it yet but now I do"

"Hands off Isadora or I'll show you just how crazy I am!" Farkle booms putting his hands on Lucas's neck.

"No the other one" Lucas chokes out

"Oh sorry" Farkle whispers before letting go of his neck and giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"I have feelings for Riley" Lucas states rubbing his neck.

We hear some keys drops on the ground and look up to see Riley as beautiful as ever wearing navy converse high heels, black ripped jeans, a blue sweater and a grey beanie with her hair out.

"Huh" Is all she says before we all look at each other.

"Riley?" Maya asks

"Yes" She replies

"What are you doing here?" Maya asks

"Well you see, I'm a FBI agent at a safety house to talk to a witness but it looks like your busy" Riley answers "I'll come back later"

Riley starts to walk out before Lucas gets up.

"Riley wait" Lucas pleads

"What?" She asks turning around

"Um" Lucas mutters

"Get it out, I got places to be, peoples lives to save" Riley snaps

"Your keys!" Lucas states before picking them up and giving them to her

"Thanks" Riley says confused before walking out and closing the door.

Lucas looks down before we burst out laughing.

"Smooth, Friar smooth" Maya giggles

"Shut up" He wines throwing a pillow at her.

Maybe things will be all right after all!


	14. Authors note

hi everyone,

I will not be abe to continue this story due to personal reasons so if anyone wants to take over it please message me and you can then have it. I might write more stories but i probaley won't i'll most likely just be a reader. Thank you for all your support and i'm really sorry.

\- readingBAWSE


	15. Continue

Hey, long time no see.

I have given over the rights to the story and it will be continuing on Wattpad by AgentL48 if you would like to continue reading the story.

I'm sorry I couldn't finish it but I give the best of luck for the story's new author.

Toodles


End file.
